Rick and Morty
Entrance Garage Spaceship Rick enters battlefield via his spaceship Special Attacks Neutral Special - M-M-Morty! Rick calls for Morty, and he appears via alternate universe portal. Unlike the Ice Climbers, Rosalina and Luma, Kronk and Yzma, Morty will not follow your moves. So to reposition Morty, you have to grab and throw him. The reason why this is important is because similar to Morty's use as a human cloaking device for Rick in the TV show, Morty's use in lawl is to defend yourself from projectiles. If a Morty gets KO'ed, you can't spawn another one for 15 seconds. If you press B while your Morty is out, Rick will go into a stance. Now you can command Morty to attack! Morty's Neutral Special - Rushed Liscenced Inventory A teleportation dryer appears in front of Morty, and Morty will put a random item inside it. It then teleports to Rick, allowing him to use and throw the item. You can either get an alien bug, a sock, and a relaxing massager. Unfortunately, they all do the the same damage and knockback. That is because it's main purpose is picking up trap items. If a Morty is next to one, he will teleport it to Rick, so he can use it. Morty's Side Special - Run Morty! Run! Rick commands Morty to run, damaging everyone in his way. Seems basic, but it helps you reposition your Morty to longer distances. You can do this to start combos. Morty's Up Special - They're Just Robots, Morty! Rick gives Morty a laser gun. Every second or so, he will shoot an opponent, Similar to Frollo's Bow Soldier. Rick cannot command Morty if he has the gun, but it helps catch opponents off guard during the battle. Press B next to Morty to remove the gun. Doing this Special Move next to Morty will make Rick shove mega seed up his asshole. Now Morty can do twice the damage, and he'll take half the knockback than the originally gets from opponents. But after 15 seconds pass, he will fall down and lose all motor skills. He will become useless until he gets KO'ed Morty's Down Special - Turn Into a Car Morty! Rick commands Morty to turn into a car, and he will do as asked. Just a simple delayed strong hit attack like the Falcon/Warlock Punch, but with the added benefits to set up opponents to it with Rick. Side Special - Sanchez Ski Shoes Rick dashes with his ski shoes. Similar to Bowser Jr., you can jump while dashing, but it will end the move. If a Morty is in Rick's Way, Rick will grab him and take him for the ride. This will do extra damage to opponents. Up Special - Portal Gun Rick teleports to one of the signature portals. You can move the control stick in any direction from where he is going to reappear. Same with his Side Special, if he is near Morty, he will teleport with him Down Special - Time Unstabilization Rick unstabilizes the time. Depending on how long you use this move, Rick splits into several varying possibilities. It gives more range on all of his attacks without extending his hurtbox. Rick's time will become more or more unstable as the match continues. Rick's time will become stable again after 20 seconds. You will get more possibilities the longer you wait before inidating the move. * 0-10 seconds = No Possible Ricks * 11 - 25 seconds = 1 Rick * 26 - 40 seconds = 2 Ricks * 41 - 60 seconds = 3 Ricks * 61 or more seconds = 4 Ricks Final Smash - The Recipe for Concentrated Dark Matter Rick leaves the battle as a bucket appears in front of Morty. Rick then gives Morty 2 parts plutonic quarks, and Morty pours the jar, then the 1 part cesium. A water bottle is then dropped in the bucket. The bucket then explodes. This will also kill Morty in the process. KOSFX KOSFX1: "What the hell?" KOSFX2: "Oh my god, my back hurts!" Star KOSFX: *screams* Screen KOSFX: "No!" Morty's KOSFX: "WUUUAH!" Taunts Up: "Wubba lubba dub - dub!" Sd: "And that's the waaay the news goes!" Dn: *shakes his ass* "Shake that aaaass! Let me show what you got!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "On a hundred days! Rick and Morty over a hundred times! Over and over on rickandmortyadventures.com! www.rickandmorty.com!" 2. *picks up Morty and noogies him* "Nothin' wrong with just a little horseplay every now and then, little fella!" 3. "Hey! Take your pants off! Get Schwifty time today!" Failure/Clap: Dammit, Morty Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Rick and Morty Category:Cults Category:Heroes Category:Human Category:Starters Characters Category:Male